Silent, But Not on Mute
by luvme123
Summary: Nina Martin's been mute for almost a year,now. But when an old woman gives her a mysterious locket that gives her the power to talk, will she use her voice? And why DOES everyone in Anubis house refuse to fix their problems? AU, Slighly Agnst-y story. Review!
1. PreviewAN

**Hey,luvme123 here! I would like to introduce you to a new story I'm starting. I'm not so sure about the title, so if you want me to, I can change it. Just type up a review in that there bow down at the bottom! (I do take annons!)**

**Here's a little preview;**

She grabbed a knife from he purse. Ok, now Nina was really scared.

"W- why are you doing this?" Nina asks.

"I want revenge!" She yells," Revenge for stealing my husband! That bitch you call a mother took him from me!" Then she stabs-

**Didn't think I'd give EVERYTHING away, did you? Any who, if you think I should change the title, and I pick yours, then I'll give you a shout out! While you're at it, any of you guys on face book? I have a page and I Need likes! The link to the first one's near the bottom of my profile, and you can just look up Luvme123 on the site. PEACE!**

**~Liv**

**#HoA**


	2. Now mommy's angel can't sing

Nina Martin was a lonely child. So when her mother and father left for a party at her fathers work, it was no surprise Nina hadn't a friend's house to go to. Instead she did home work.

But that was almost a year ago. Now she's mute, for reasons you will find out...

_Nina sat in her living room when her mother walks in. Nina looks up from her advanced calculus book, and the extremely hard problem she'd just figured out. She gasps as she looks to her mothers swollen form ; She was six months pregnant, and had a baby bump the size of her._

_"You look beautiful, mom." She tells her, nonetheless. Her mother smiles,awkwardly sitting on the arm of the couch._

_"Then sin to me how beautiful I am." Her mother says warmly. She had no Idea where Nina got her love of singing; Neither her, nor her husband, sand near as good as her, and only did in church. Nina blushes as she thinks of a song her mother would like._

_"I remember tears streamin' down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light- I remember you said, don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and past tonight." She sings harmoniously. Nina had many a talent; She was a fast runner, and always placed the top five in her cross-country meets, and she painted a bit too; though she was no Leonardo DaVinci. The utter silence that broke though the room breaks as her father walks in slowly, clapping loudly._

_"Beautiful! But your mother and I __must __get going, or we'll be late to james' birthday party. Janine will be here shortly, We hope you'll behave without her for the time being?" He asks._

_"I will daddy, don't worry."_

_"Good. Good-bye my chickadee. Mother and I will be home around midnight to one. Behave yourself and go to bed at nine thirty. Got it?"_

_"Got it!"_

_"Good. Bye, now chickadee. Love you."_

_"Love you dad!" Then her parents bustle out into the snowy Ohio night. _

_It wasn't even ten minutes Nina was alone. Exactly eight minutes and twenty-three seconds later, there was a knock on the door. suspecting it was her twenty-three year old sister, who usually forgets her keys to the house, Nina runs up and unlocks the door._

_"Hi Jani- You're not Janine." It was actually a thirty-something year-old woman in all black clothing. _

_"Hi sweety," The woman starts, peering in slightly. "Janine sent me here so we could all have fun together. I'm Grace, and I already know you're Nina" She decides it was a better idea to just close the door in her face and call the police than to keep talking to her, so Nina silently shoves her hand in her pocket and dials 9-1-1, muting the volume, so no-one could hear the operator talking. Then she attempts to slam the door shut, but the woman, Grace, stops it with her foot. She starts to look angry._

_"Now now, we can be friends, Nina." She says robotically._

_"I- I don't know you, please leave." Nina stutters._

_"Now why would I do that?That would be silly! Why don't you sing to me, mama's angel. That's what I hear. That you're your mommy's little angel." Grace twitches. Nina backs up as Grace enters the house, advancing towards her. _

_She grabbed a knife out of her purse. Ok, now Nina was scared._

_"W- Why are you going this to me?" Nina stutters._

_"I want revenge!" She screams, twitching yet again." Revenge for stealing my husband! that bitch you call a mother stole him from me!" Then she stabs the knife into Nina's neck, making sure to hit the vocal chords area. Nina instantly starts gushing blood, but Grace staunches the flow and stitches up the wound. She doesn't clean up the floor, or move Nina. She just couches down and whispers five, terrifying words._

_"Now mama's angel can't sing." Then she scoffs and heads to the door, her black gloves dripping in Nina's blood. She stops at the back door. Nina's cut was dripping just the faintest bit of blood._

_"Tell mommy and daddy Thalia stopped by- Oh wait! You can't!" She then laughs and exits the door, letting it fly open. A cold february breeze rushes in, almost freezing the drying blood on the floor; And Nina herself. _

_Nina's sister, Janine finds her half an hour later trying to scream in the kitchen, and screams herself. She calls her parents. The police already tracked the call and were filing in as she spoke. Her parents and sister were crying and Nina was trying to answer the questions with a notebook and marker. Though she's known sign language since she was two, she doubted the police officers did. The police played a recording of the call Nina had made to her parents._

_Mrs. Martins face pales._

_"Thalia Jules. That's who did it. She's a deranged patient of mine that fell in-love with James. SHe nearly killed my baby!" She crys. She hugs Nina, who had been properly stitched up and tested. She looked faint, and ghastly. As white as a sheet and her head drooped a few times. Her sight rimmed with black. It was midnight when the police left. A single medic stayed to monitor Nina through the night, and take her to the hospital when she woke up. _

_The paramedic said __**when**__ I get up, __Nina thinks drowsily, __Not__**if.**_

* * *

**_*Right after Nina's stabbing; Eddie's house* _**

_Eddie felt wierd at about seven thirty-eight that saturday night. Like... Someone had tried to cut off a piece of him like it was nothing. So he told his mom._

_"Mom, I feel funny." He tells his mother. She looked barely like she should be his mother; She had raven black hair and pale skin, while Eddie had his fathers blonde hair and tann-ish skin. The only thing that saved her were her beautiful sea-green eyes. Both her, and all her children, had those eyes. _

_Eddie was the oldest of four, and her had a half-sister,Meg, two years older than him from his dads side. There were the twins, Sandy and Dennis. Yeah, they were named after the twins in A Wrinkle it Time. Then there was Charles Wallace. Again, a reference to the book, A Wrinkle in Time. Eddie was lucky. He did __not __want to be named IT. _

_But that didn't mean his mother was crazy._

_"Why, honey?" She asks, putting a hand on his forehead." I don't feel a fever, what's wrong?"_

_"I feel as if a part of me was being torn off me. A Big chunk." He replies. Her mother smiles slightly._

_"The world does seem off today... Do you think maybe that's why you don't feel good?"_

_"Maybe..." Then he stops and thinks. "It feels... As if a fallen angel has stopped singing."_

_"It sure does!" His mother yells, then jumps up to get the door; As the doorbell rang. It was Eddies moms friend, Thalia._

_The two women chat, but then Eddie hears His mom yell._

_"What?! Thalia are you crazy!" She screams. Eddie tip-toes to the door frame quietly. There's whispering._

_"You aren't going to tell anyone about this, are you?" He hears Thalia ask quietly._

_"Why wouldn't I?!" His mother screeches in a whisper. "You stabbed a friend of my son, for goodness Sake! A close friend, for that matter!" Eddie nearly gasps._

_"Please Cameille! I can't go to jail! The girls probably dead by now, and he's a boy! He can find a new girlfriend!" Thalia hisses._

_"You know what Eddie said to me right before you came here? He said it felt as if a fallen angel stopped singing. You made her stop singing, didn't you? You stabbed her shere you thought she could never recover."_

_"Yeah. I did; But the girl's probably drown in a pool of her own blood by now. So can I stay here or what?"_

_"No! I'm sorry Thalia, but I'm calling the police on you." Then he hears three beeps from her mother's house phone, and a grunt. Then a shriek. Then running, and a door slamming. He peeks around the frame to find his mother leaning over the kitchen table, blood trickling out of her gut onto the table. _

_How could Thalia do this to her? __Eddie thinks to himself as he dials 9-1-1.__ She seemed so trust-worthy!_

* * *

_Nina was released from the hospital a week later, after refusing surgery yo fix her vocal chords. She refused because those words haunted her;_

_"Now Mama's angel can't_ sing."

**A/N- Wow. That's a lot of writing. Any ways, that whole bit about Eddie was supposed to be a different chapter about how Eddie was diagnosed with Ptsd (Post-traumatic stress disorder) And trust issues. Nina is mute, has trust issues, and Ptsd. Annnyyy whoooo... Bye Now!**

**- Reviews are luv. I luv, luv. Send me Luv?**

**~Liv**

**#OMA**


	3. She Was The Third

**Hey! Shout outs to all those who reviewed, So I would like to thank all of you for lovely reviews- except Luv-u-Jas. I hate you Jazzy! Lol, Jk. We're like besties. Aaaanyyyy whooooo... On to the story!**

She was odd- Very odd. At just age twelve, Nina Martin experienced near-death. She almost bled out. She would've, too, if Janine hadn't shown up when she did. Now that her sickly gran was put in a nursing home, she was forced to go off to school in england. Her parents died in a car accident a week after the accident, and now it ws only her, gran, and Janine. She asked why Janine couldn't care for her, but all they did was give her a sad look and shove her lightly in the cab.

Child services sent her off to england. There she would be sent to a special boarding school, filled with children like her. Which she didn't mind, she'd get to meet more kids like her. Hear their stories. Or rather, see their stories. She would be put in the house with the other children who chose not to fix their problems. Or as she'd heard Janine call it, "The crazy house."

She was the third.

First was Jerome. He's been here since he was five; his mother couldn't deal with a mental child and another on the way, and he wouldn't take the meds she was supposed to give him- Jerome has extreme paranoia and his mind always goes to the wrong side of things. With a small tweak of the membrane, he'd be cured. But he was too paranoid.

Then there's Patricia. She's paralyzed from the waist-down. Since age ten. She got in a car crash when she was two. She was lucky to survive. She could get prosthetic legs, but when you've known Jerome all your life, you become slightly paranoid yourself. "Anything could go wrong!" He'd tell her. She believed him.

Then Nina came along, feeling lucky the two- and also herself, knew sign language.

She'd been there three weeks, now. She'd had fun pulling pranks with the other two housemates, but nonetheless, it wasn't home. Not yet.

More came. Right after Nina came Amber. Selective mute. Apparently She was locked in a small sink cabinet during a school shooting when she was eleven. When she was let out the floor was covered in blood and her kindergarten teacher was lying lifeless in her own blood. Some classmates lay littered on the ground as-well. There was one girl left when the shooter returned; Her. Then he shot himself right in front of him. When the police showed up, Amber had stopped sobbing and swore herself into silence.

Alfie. No-one truly knows what's wrong with him... Some say he's a sociopath, some say he's a shizofrenzic and never takes his meds. One thing Nina knew for sure was that he was crazy.

Mara Willow and Joy; They all came the same day. Mara and Willow have post-traumatic stress disorder. They were in a car accident; Blood everywhere. Their parents' head caught in the windshield.. Joy's a klepto and wouldn't take her meds. Doesn't mean she took others' though...

Mick. Wouldn't take his meds to help stabilize his shisofrenzia. Said the voices told him to throw his meds down the chute.

Eddie... You know why he's here.

It pains Nina to think how all of these prosperous young people gave up their futures. Bright ones too. But then it dawns on her.

She did too.

They got a new kid, today. His name's Fabian and he's deaf. But he could easily get hearing aids or something of the sort... As Fabian enters the common room that night the first thing Nina notices is how sweet he looks.

_He'll never talk to a freak like me._


	4. Too young to be here

**Hey! Chapter three! Just so you guys know, I have most of this pre-written, so I'll probably be able to type and update on teusdays and thursdays, when my brother's at gun safety. So... update time!**

Nina had also been diagnosed with extreme paranoia- not to mention post-traumatic stress disorder. She had more problems than most of the house,now.

Though she still seemed the most sane in the house. Right next to Fabian and patricia, of course. Speaking of Fabian, he'd been at anubis house for a week, and him and Nina had been getting along fine. Of course, being deaf, he couldn't talk- well, he could if he wanted, but, it'd sound were lucky Fabian knew sign language, too, so they could communicate.

The now now thirteen-year-old Nina sat on Fabians bed, faceing him. They were signing to eachother.

So what's wrong with you?.. Fabian signs awkwardly, looking down.

_- I'm mute.- She replies._

selectively?.. 

_-In a way...- _

What?

_-Ne- _Just then Trudy calls for dinner. _-Let's go.-_ So the two exit, hand-in-hand. Pulling up a seat, Nina notices an extra seat. She looks around confusedly, as do the rest of the students. Just then Trudy bustles in joyfully.

"We're getting a new girl today!" She cheers, setting down the potatoes. "She's a recovering cancer patient refuseing anymore treatment, so she can get a normal education- Now I expect that you, of all children, do not make fun of her. She's very young, and very smart, so don't go teasing." Then the door bell rings and she runs off to get the new girls bags. There's a moment of instructions, introductions, and such and then there's a small figure at the door. The others share a glance.

Nina's the first to speak- or more, sign up, _-She's too young to be here._


	5. Chapter 5

**hey... I know I said I would update, but I lost the pre-written chapters.. :( :( so until I find them, or figure out how to replace them with better versions of themselves, I think the story's on hiatus. I'm sorry! I have like chapters thirteen and up, but not the rest! I need them! Sorry again... **

**~liv**


	6. ha, crazy old lady

After an odd silence, dinner continues, and then Nina helps the new girl, Kara Tattiana, to bed in the room she would share with her and Amber.

"Newbie asleep?" Patricia asks as Nina enters the room. She nods.

_fast asleep. _

Eddie looks weirdly at the girls.

"What'd Nina say?" He asks. Patricia groans.

"You've known Nina forever and you can't even talk to her anymore because you're so ignorant!" She cries. "She said Kara Tattiana is asleep." Eddie thanks her and starts to practice the little sign language he knew, mumbling to himself.

* * *

The next day before school, Nina decides she should head out eatly so she could talk- or sign, in her case- to the drama teacher. On her way, she runs into an old woman, sitting on a bench in the snowy air. The woman looks to Nina, then the house.

"That's where I used to stay... " She mumbles before standing up. "Would you mind helping me back to the home up the road, young lady?" Nina nods, placing her blazer over the woman's shivering shoulders. "Can't speak? Sign to me, I understand."

_vocal cord issues. Permanent. Sorry._

Nina signs apologetically. The woman nods, but no words are spoken as the girls walk along. Apon reaching the nursing home, a nurse rushes over.

"Emily! Did you wander off again?" The nurse asks, walking up.

"I had to! The house used to be beautiful during snowfall!" The woman says excitedly, but then her face tightens. "And call me by my real name. It's Sarah, young lady."

"Yes Sarah." The nurse sighs, putting the older woman into a wheel chair. "Would you like some tea? We have plenty." The nurse suddenly asks, attention tuning to Nina. The brunette nods tentatively, following the woman to Sarah's room. There a set of tea cups and a kettle was set on a table the nurse grabs another cup and excuses herself after a few minutes of chatter. Sarah waits until the nurse was gone before ushering Nina closer.

"Take this," the old woman says, thrusting something into her hands. " it will help you speak." Then the woman giggles as the nurse returns.

"You best get going, Nina. I just observed on the news your school cancelled classes. Big storm. Don't want to get stuck here."

Nina groans silently, sighing a quick thank you, keeping Sarah's gift in the other hand. As she makes her way to the house, Nina opens her hand to reveal a necklace. She puts it on and silently scoffs to herself.

"Sure, this'll help me speak. Crazy old lady." She scoffs. Looking down to the locket, she gasps and pulls it off her neck, trying to speak without it, but to no avail. She rushes home and changes back to pajamas before as anyone knew she was missing.


	7. suddenly, she fell

Later that day, at about three, Nina lay in her bed, holding the necklace; further investigation told her it was a locket. Kara Tattiana walks in, her chemo belt bleeping ever so slightly. The young girl had requested to be called Kt earlier that day, so Nina smiles as she signs the letters.

"Hi... Nina... h.. how's... it goin?" She puffs, sitting on a desk chair. Nina signs fine and slides the locket into her pants pocket.

"Glad to get off school!" She tries to joke, but the laughters cut short by Kt falling to the floor. Nina jumps, yelling a grotesque version of the five year olds name. Trudy had left to the store and Victor was out for Buisness, the children left alone. So, blowing the emergency whistle Trudy gave her, she picks the little girl up, checking for a pulse, which she vaguely. Patricia wheels in first, gasping at the sight of the new girl. Nina asks what to do. Patricia calls the others. But that would take too long. Then suddenly Nina was running. She was out the door and running toward the hospital nearly three miles away. Silently praying her cross-country experience wouldn't fail her.

She was almost there. She could see the hospital, so she dashes across the street. Too bad she couldn't see the truck coming their way.

* * *

Nina had just enough time to dodge the truck, her passenger flopping unconsciously in her arms. The man in the truck rolls down his window, squinting through the snow storm raging on.

"Do you ladies need help? A ride to the hospital?" He asks, his eyes revealing a disturbing green, filled with covered rage. Nina ignores him and turns, running the short distance the the hospital. Inside, Nina rushes to the counter where a bored looking receptionist stood.

"How May I help you?" The woman asks, her voice naval. Nina points to the belt Kt wore, that pumped chemo into her body. "Oh, my goodness!" She yells, then pushes a button labeled "page doctors." Suddenly, her voice fills the air through speakers.

"Pediatric cancer ward, code four, doctors Lou and grace to the operating room. Doctors Lou and grace to the operating room. Then a group of nurses rush up and put kt on a stretcher and wheel her off. Another nurse approaches Nina.

"I'm nurse Danni, and I'm here to ask you a few questions, ok?" She says, leading Nina off to a quiet room. Nina nods. "Okay, sweety. What's your name and where did you come here from?" She asks. Nina tries to sign, but motions for a pen and note pad.

_Nina Martin, frobishire smythe academy. I'm mute, I'm from America. Others should be around soon. _

"and your friend has chance, yes?" Nina nods. "How did you get here?"

_I carried Kara Tattiana and ran here. _

"ok, and your friends name is Kara Tattiana rush?" Nina nods. "Ok, sweetly, I'm gonna have to do a few tests to make sure you're not hurt or anything. Then you can wait for your friends in the waiting room." The tests were taken and Nina was sent on her way to wait.

Not too long later, the teens burst through the doorway, wheeling Patricia in front of them. Amber rushes over to Nina, frozen tears melting onto her cheeks. They stay like that until Trudy shoes up the next morning.

Trudy shrugs off at about noon, hailing a cab to Anubis house.

What happened next was a blur. The man from the truck earlier comes in, wielding a gun. The shooting starts, and soon, he finds Nina. The gun aims to her and a bullet rips through her side.

**dun dun dunnnnnnn! A cliff! I finally updated! Twice! Happy? I couldn't find the chapters, so I basically combined four chapters I remembered into two chapters... oh well! I might update tomorrow, if you're lucky! Bye! **

**~Liv**

**#HoA**


	8. help

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites. I would also reply to an annon. revised... The annon. said "this storey is a lot like scarred, you better give credit to definition-of-a-writer for story credits..." **

**Well. It's not scarred. Yes, Nina IS mute, but for a reason. **** she was freaking stabbed in the throat! ****but, if you are familiar with scarred, it may seem close. but it's nowhere near as close as the annon. thinks. In my story, Nina is not abused, she is not as broken. She was SENT to the school, not admitted and punished. So, annon. if you're reading this, you suck. Definition-of-a-writer's a great author, and her stories are awesome, but I am not her, so.. yeah. **

**Sorry for my ranting, to the story.**

there was screaming as the bullets rip through the air, hitting people at random. Crying, Amber rushes to Nina and gets alfie and Jerome to lift her. Nina signs to Amber, so only the blonde could see it. The screams get louder with every shot fired, every 're-load of the gun. There was no stopping the man. Amber runs down the opposite hall and to the children's ward.

There, frightened children cry, the nurses having abandoned them to see what the commotion was just to get shot themselves. One girl that looked about five was crying the hardest, cradling a broken wrist. Amber walks to her and leans down to her lever, whispering in her ear. The girl stops crying and sniffles.

There were only fifteen children, eight with minor injuries, so Amber jumps to work, finding the keys to a long row of cabinets and unlocks them, ushering five into one, then another, then two in one, spacing it out. There was three with celibral palsy, and each got their own, joy Mara, and willow sent in with them. Mick was with a group of children, and Fabian and alfie with the others. The four cancer patients, two of which were hooked up to machines, are put in wheel chairs and wheeled into the elevator, Amber telling them not to touch the buttons. Then, she drags Nina, who was unconscious, to the small bathroom and drops her in the tub.

Breaking a shard off the mirror, Jerome looks at her expectantly. She just pulls Patricia off her chair and puts her in a cupboard, sliding the chair in front of it. The gunshots suddenly get louder and the two instantly freeze, knowing the man was in the room next to them. Silently, Amber slips behind the door, pulling Jerome with her. The man suddenly stamps into the bathroom and shuffles through the medicine cabinet. Amber slips behind him and stabs him on his spinal cord. The man falls to the floor in pain, surprising Amber, he starts to thrash.

Taking the signal, Jerome jumps out and punches him repeatedly in the face. Amber kicks him in a spot no man would want to be kicked and he finally slips out of consciousness. Memberships onto his stomach, holding his body down as good as she could. Jerome pulls Patricia out and puts her at his feet, then Nina, laying her on his chest. Jerome busies himself by checking Nina's vitals. Suddenly, an uneasy voice screams out.

"Help! We have the shooter! Help!" The voice was feminine, but unfamiliar to Jerome. It was Amber. Suddenly, he was crying, screaming for help too. Crying because it was sick that the first time he heard his friends voice had to be that reason. When the police finally arrive, Amber had thrown the gun out the window, wrapped in a pale white towel. Speaking of, towels now lay scattered around the floor, covered in the dark crimson of Nina's blood.

Nina was wheeled into surgery and the children were let out, Patricia put back in her chair. Every one was sent home for questioning with a police officer. And the story unfolded...

**why did Amber go to the children's ward? What was her motive? Why am I asking questions I already know about? Any who... I got to the part about the shooting in my pre-written chapters, so I'm thinking an update or two next weekend? Maybe. Shout out to definition-of-a-writer, since she was the main topic of conversation in the beginning of this chapter. Great writer. Catch her story scarred on her profile! Peace!**

**~Liv**


End file.
